


How we Blossomed Forward

by videogirlgamer



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Lime, Love, PoC, Potential Spoilers, Role Reversal, Romance, Sexual Themes, Whump, Young Love, settings might change, sexual fluff, unknown forces - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogirlgamer/pseuds/videogirlgamer
Summary: Just a heads up this story may contain potential spoilers to the series, "Revolutionary Girl Utena".I suggest watching the show if you haven't. It's free on Youtube and only has 39 episodes. This story contains suggestive themes, due to that the rating might change later on.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	How we Blossomed Forward

_"Don't you know Blood is sometimes a symbolism! Spoketh girl one!" "Oh Anthy, don't you know! Spoketh-eth Girl One and Girl Two!" "Does it symbolize a " redwood" bear who in actuality perhaps comes from outer space? Or maybe a red mushroom gone MAD! Declared Girl Two". No no no Girl Two, haven't you heard, blood symbolises bond!" "A romantic one Girl One?!?" "Hohoho, it's not for us to know but Anthy and her dear prince Utena she sometimes calls rose! Oh Anthy! Oh Utena! Don't you know! Don't you know!" "Oh Girl One, I just cannot wait!"_

Ink was the last thing I saw. The last thing I saw on that single sheet of paper, the paper that was stained with spilt rose tea. The tea was cold to my lips from what I remember. I remember losing my appetite from this morning due to yesterday's night being quite...eventful, long story short. I was writing about my prince but I deeply felt overwhelmed not being able to materialize the specific surrounding incidents of my promise to become a prince... 'Was it just because I looked up to him... My love? Was there something else? Who were my parents? Am I losing sight of me-?' Those were the last of my questions as my head filled with dread and panic quickly and just as fast my eyes began to shut. My lids matching the same color as the black ink from my limited writings of my love... From my memories.

"Chu-Chu!" I called for my small purple friend as he entered the royal chambers me and Utena shared. He scurried across the waxed wooden flooring making him glide in a quite flamboyant manner. His hurdle of the slippery floors didn't stop him from his mischievous antics. He hopped from nearby bed post, to night stand, to Utena and our shared study area, the desk where Utena laid her tired head. "Chu-Chu, please be careful with that cup-".

I was interrupted by the shattering glass clashing onto the wooden floor boards, leaving a tea spill, making the room fill with a fragrant aroma of rose. I sighed not being able to hold any grudges against her little friend. His curiosity gets the best of him sometimes but that's what I respect about Chu-Chu and animals in general. They're free natured. They do as they please whenever and don't get punished due to their instinctive ways. Animals are able to relate to each other in that way... Other than humans. Humans like to point the finger and judge just because someone is different. Animals are... flawed but... they don't seem to mind. That's why I love Chu-Chu.

Chu-Chu continued to sprawl and jump around Utena making inaudible sounds. I guess it is time for her to wake up from her nap... I decided to by waking her up a whisper to the ear would be a different method for a change. "It's time to wake up Utena..." Utena's eyes shifted from left to right before opening them. Her cheeks became suddenly red. Utena now wide awake shifted upward in the chair she was sitting in resulting in her hair to cover her face. I brushed the pink strands behind her ears that now matched her rose tinted cheeks. Confused at the discoloration in her skin I was curious what the problem was. "Are you okay Utena? Did you catch a cold?" I placed my hand against her forehead. Hmm, you seem fine. I mumbled the information to myself not necessarily aiming my comment towards Utena. "O-oh, thank you Anthy. Utena gave her a smile, making me absentmindedly return it, it was almost a practise routine they did to reassure one another by comfort. Now that Utena has woken up, I guess I have to clean up after Chu-Chu. I decided to take out my self designed red sewned roses embroidered lilac handkerchief out of the pocket of my ruffled school assigned mini-skirt. I began to pick up the large and small glass fragments of the cup remains into the cloth placed in the cup of my palm, dealing with the bigger shards first. "Do you need any help Anthy?" Oh no, I'm fine thank you. Giving the pink haired girl a smile to calm her worried nerves. Resuming, I began reaching towards the smaller pieces to place in my handkerchief a drip began gliding down my index finger. The hot liquid catching my attention, I looked at my finger confirming indeed blood was expelling from my wound. I didn't process the pain at first but then it hit me once I felt the tears sting in the corners of my eyes. Dropping the cloth instinctively once my attention was on the pain. I sucked my teeth to keep my voice at bay, to not bring attention to myself, I guess it failed because Utena who was once sitting in the stable yet antic grasped my wrist with force but yet somehow being gentle to me. She placed a peck at the pad of my finger making me wince in alarming pain. "Does it hurt here?" She asked with concern but a hidden emotion I couldn't pinpoint just yet. I nodded my head signalling to Utena that indeed was the spot of impaled glass. "Don't worry Anthy, I'll make you feel better". _What did she mean by that?_ She faltered in her motions of closing her mouth against my finger but continued doubt disappearing. She enclosed her mouth around my finger making me feel the heat of her cavern. She began to suck going at gentle intakes but she began to go harder making me shift my hand at the applied rough pressure. With a pop of her mouth, she began to spit. "What are you doing, If you don't mind me asking?" "Getting the possible glass out of my mouth. You mind if I confirm if it's still in your finger...An-thy Him-em-iy-a? Heat began to spread to my cheeks at the way she uttered each syllable of my full name, my prolonged name escaping her lips seeping into my ears making my mind turn to mush momentarily. I nodded my head quickly for Utena's and my sake, to keep my mind out of the gutter from distracting me... mainly though. She gave me a boyish smile, the smile I oh so love to see when she defeats her enemies.

She grasped my finger and ran the pad of my finger across her bottom moistened lips that she recently licked. "Do you feel the pain still?" Her orbs met my own making me freeze in amazement at how she can make me feel in a matter of seconds like no other. Heat yet again swarmed my ebony cheeks and to other places. I broke the intimate glare by looking at the floor, fiddling with my skirt with my available hand. The heat of the moment was finally broken... Or so I thought.

Utena grasped my chin forcing me to look at her. "Does it hurt?" I shook my head. Good, glad to hear that!" Her demeanor switched from her once seductive tone of voice to her go to cool and innocent default tone.

_Where was this coming from Utena, Utena Tenjou...?_

**_"_ ** _Don't you know Blood is sometimes a symbolism! Spoketh girl one!" "Oh Anthy, don't you know! Spoketh-eth Girl One and Girl Two!" "Does it symbolize a " redwood" bear who in actuality perhaps comes from outer space? Or maybe a red mushroom gone MAD! Declared Girl Two". No no no Girl Two, don't you remember, blood symbolises bond!" "Oh Anthy! Oh Utena! Don't you know! Don't you know!" "Oh Girl One, I just can't wait for so much moreee!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note section: Fun fact, this my first time EVER writing a fanfiction. Once I knew I was on my last episodes I just couldn't help myself lol. I hope you enjoyed! Please do give feed back, it encourages me as an author including content for the future.


End file.
